Harvest Moon Scream 3
by WriterJ
Summary: A killers revenge? The small town of flowerbud is under attack by a stoned killer!


HARVEST MOON SCREAM 3! IT's FINALLY HERE!  
  
Overview:  
This is the writer of Scream and Harvest Moon Scream 2. I just made HM scream 2 a little while ago(a few days). I was going to wait to create this one. I hope everyone has a happy new year, i hope you enjoy reading this.  
  
By: John  
Date: New years- January 4th 2002  
  
Rated: R- Mature for:  
-Text violence  
-Use of Drugs  
-Mild language  
  
People who died in Scream 2:  
-Jack  
-Aqua  
  
-------------SCREAM 3-----------  
  
Tim, the new police officer that replaced Harris after the killings a year ago, and his assistant Thick sit at the table with other officers.  
  
Tim: That was a great drug raid we hit today.  
Officer: Yeah, i cant believe that the town made drugs illegal though.  
Tim: Well with the new mayor, you figure he would change it. The old mayor smoked everyday. But he went crazy and killed a few people.  
Tim: You did great today Thick.  
Thick: duhh uuhhh yeah i did.  
Tim: Give me a high five!  
Thick: Okay (clap)  
Tim: ewww what is that smell?  
Thick: Probably my ass.  
Tim: Ahh get the hell out of here.  
(Thick runs out)  
Officer: He can't help it that he is retarded, be a little less rough on the guy.  
Tim: Yeah i dont give a damn, that's just nasty.  
  
A man with the same mask the same as the last killer, steps in the doorway. He looks around then points the knife at the officer.  
  
Officer: You have a lot of nerve pranking the police station buddy.  
  
The Killer stabs the officer in the chest.  
  
Tim: Holy shit!  
Killer: bye tim.  
(slices him in the throat)  
  
--------------Scream 3-----------  
  
Elli sits in the clinic and organizes medicine in the cabinet. She watches the doctor come inside from the rain.  
  
Elli: You know there should be more birth control stuff in here with all the babies flying out around here.  
Doctor: Elli, you shouldn't talk like that.  
Elli: You know isnt it strange how things ended up a year ago? You know, with the mayor killing all those people?  
Doctor: Elli that is behind us now, there is a new mayor and he is a lot better than the old mayor. But i still can't believe that Ann thought it was me!  
Elli: Oh come on, she said she was sorry.  
Doctor: Yeah but that is after i threw her in the river and had her float downstream for a few miles.  
Elli: what?  
Doctor: hehe.  
  
Thick runs inside panting.  
  
Thick: Doctor there is an emergency!  
Doctor: What is it Thick?  
Thick: I think i went pee pee.  
Doctor: Did you just say you think you went pee pee?  
Thick: yeah, and i loved every second of it.  
Doctor: Well we all go pee pee Thick.  
Thick: Yeah but it came out of my ass.  
Doctor: Okay it's time for you to leave now Thick.  
Thick: But thats not why i came!  
Doctor: What now?  
Thick: The sheriff got stabbed!  
Doctor: (looks at Elli) Elli go with Thick ill be there once i get my medical kit.. And Thick maybe you should come for weekly check ups and a new pair of pants.  
Thick: Duh ok Doctor (runs out with Elli).  
  
Killer: Hello doctor. Remember me?  
Doctor: (turns around) Who ae you?  
Killer: Oh you dont remember me?  
Doctor: Yeah, but who are you?  
Killer: Well, you will never be able to find out!  
(stabs him in the left side and the doctor falls over onto the counter)  
  
---------------SCREAM 3------------  
  
Chef: Ohhhh son, this shit is so good my whole body hurts.  
Timid: where did you find this stuff?  
Chef: From the bag over there.  
Timid: uhhh you mean that one (points).  
Chef: Hell yeah i just found it there, is it your bag?  
Timid: You should have told me it was from my bag, this isnt weed you faggot!  
Chef: Well it sure was the best i ever smoked.  
Timid: Do you know what this is?  
Chef: what?  
Timid: Constipation medicine!  
Chef: So it makes you constipated?  
Timid: No it relieves symptoms of constipation. Do you realize what you have done?!  
Chef: No.  
Timid: we will have to shit so much it will come out of our ass. I mean it will come out of our ears!  
Chef: Why in god's name do you have constipation medicine?  
Timid: Because i love putting it in peoples drinks at the bar and watch them run to the bathroom!  
Chef: Oh....i just got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.  
  
-------------Scream 3----------  
  
Elli, thick and some other officers stand around, investigating the bodies.  
  
Elli: Who did this?  
Thick: I dont know.  
Officer: Dont worry we will catch him sooner or later, looks like some sick guy who had murder on his mind.  
Elli: is it related to the murders a year ago?  
Thick: Dont know.  
Officer: We will investigate it further.  
Thick: Well, if im done here, im going to go home now okay? And get some new pants on.  
Officer: You go ahead and do that Thick.  
Officer: Elli i suggest you go back to the Clinic and lock your doors and all the other stuff.  
Elli: Okay officer.  
Elli: Will the mayor give an announcement.  
Officer: Im guessing he will. Ill see you tomorrow.  
Elli: Okay.  
Chef: Whats everyone talking about?  
Ell: Dont worry about it Chef.  
(Elli walks slowly back to the Clinic)  
  
Officer: Excuse me, but i sure hope that isnt weed that i smell.  
Chef: No im sure it isnt officer. I told you i quit 4 months ago.  
Officer: You better not be bullshittin' or else.  
Chef: Want to buy some, it's fresh.  
Officer: Okay how much?  
  
-------------SCREAM 3------------  
  
The scene shifts back to the clinic in the dark where Elli comes into the front room and turns of the light.  
  
Elli: AHHHHHHH  
Gray: Whoa! What is it Elli? Holy shit the doctors dead!  
Elli: Oh my god!  
Gray: Okay calm down, here comes Thick,  
Thick: I thought i heard screaming.  
Elli: Yes, look the doctors dead?  
Thick: Who him? (points)  
Elli: Uhh yeah him. Help us?  
Thick: okay i call the sheriff, oh he is dead, ill call my back up (gets a radio and starts talking on it)  
Chef: What's going on?  
Elli: AHHH  
Chef: what?  
Elli: Don't scare me like that..  
Chef: What happened?  
Elli: The doctor was stabbed!  
Chef: Wow that;s 3 people dead already. Kids these days, so immoralized by fan fics....television.  
Elli: Hey, fan fics dont create killers, Chef.  
Chef: Fine thats your opinion.  
Chef: By the way do you have any...you know good stuff in the medicine shelf?  
Elli: No i will not give you any drugs Chef!  
Thick: Hey i heard that.  
Elli: Do you think he will tell that we have drugs?  
Chef: Come on, who would believe him anyways?  
Elli: Your right.  
  
----------------SCREAM 3-------------  
  
Timid sits at the bar, with Basil on one side, and Karen on the other side. They all have drinks in front of them.  
  
Basil: Hey Timid, did you know Karen tried to kill me?  
Timid: huh?  
Karen: No i didnt!  
Basil: yes you did!  
Karen: Shut up i didnt.  
Basil: Bitch.  
Timid: Hey look Basil, a giraffe!  
Basil: what? (looks while Timid puts Constipation Fixer in his drink).  
Timid: Sorry, i guess it was just Ann's Dad.  
Timid: Hey Karen, look a midget from the wizard of Oz.  
Karen: What? (looks while Timid does the same to her drink)  
Timid: Sorry it was only Chef.  
Chef: i dont appreciate the name calling. Im just as tall as you are.  
Timid: yeah yeah. (waits for the medicine to start working).  
Basil: Ohhh ewww ehhh my stomach hurts.  
Timid: (gets a big grin)  
Karen: ahhh me too.  
Basil: Wait a second! You did something to my drink Karen!  
Karen: No, you did something to my drink Basil!  
(they both stand up)  
Karen: You son of a bitch!  
Basil: You rotten piece of shit.  
Guy at the bar: Would you shut the fuck up?!  
(Basil and Karen go over and beat the guy up)  
  
-------------SCREAM 3-----------  
  
Town Official: Hey Officer!  
Officer: What is it?  
Official: We have urgent news.  
Officer: What is it?  
Official: Harris escaped from prison last week.  
Officer: Oh shit.  
Officer: Son of a bitch!  
Official: The thing is that Harris would need someone from town to help him.  
Officer: Yeah the old sheriff.  
Official: It looks like we found the murderer.  
Officer: Who would he go after next.  
Official: Someone who helped him get busted.  
Officer: ELLI?!  
Official: The mayor will make an announcement tomorrow morning about it. We better get some sleep.  
  
-----------------SCREAM 3---------------  
  
Everyone gathers around, as the Mayor and police stand on the stairs leading to town hall. They get ready for the announcement.  
  
Elli: What's going on?  
Basil: I have no idea.  
Elli: Listen he is about to talk.  
  
MAyor: Citizens, we have a killer problem, again.  
Officer: 3 people have died. But you know...shit happens.  
Mayor: We now know Harris has escaped and is on the loose!  
Crowd: AHHHHH  
Mayor: Please dont panic! Everyone is to go to their homes and stay there! There is a curfew at 7pm!  
Crowd: 7pm?  
Mayor: Yes, 7PM!  
  
Elli: This sounds serious.  
Gray: No shit 3 people died.  
Elli: I know but who will be next?  
Gray: i dont know, ask the killer hahaha.  
Elli: What?  
  
------------------SCREAM 3--------------  
  
After talking, all of the citizens walk back to their homes. Most of them lock their doors and others just sit and watch for anyone comming. The scene shifts again to Elli's home, to the west of town.  
  
Chef: Thanks for letting me stay here Elli.  
Elli: But dont let me catch you doing anything here.  
Chef: okay ill be in the basement.  
  
Elli goes upstairs and closes her door then sits in a chair and starts combing her hair. Then Chef goes into the basement and starts doing more drugs. Another shadowy figure steps into the room.  
  
Chef: Damn is that the boogey-man?  
Timid: shhhh keep it down!  
Chef: Timid?  
Timid: Yeah if they catch me breaking the curfew i will really be screwed.  
Chef: Where are the other sprites?  
Timid: Back at the house. What are you doing here?  
Chef: I dont know  
Timid: Damn you are a dumbass.  
Chef: Well stay here too!  
Timid: Well Elli let me?  
Chef: well if she dosent know you are here....  
Timid: You know, i always wondered why people dont like you.  
Chef: What? everyone loves me!  
  
(the Killer walks in through the basement door)  
  
Chef: ohhhh shit.  
Killer: Hello Chef, remember me?  
Chef: Yes i do.  
Timid: Let me put on the radio.  
Timid: yes! I love this song!  
Timid: I like big butts and i cannot lie....  
Chef: SHUT UP.  
Killer: (moves forward)  
Chef: Can't you see the killer is here and he is going to slughter both of us?  
Chef: Before you kill me, let me smoke my last crack aiight?  
Killer: (shrugs in confusion).  
  
A while, the killer and the 2 sprites sit and listen to the radio, stoned and drunk.  
  
Killer: Hey watch this.  
Killer: (rings the phone)  
Chef: Hey Elli's phone is ringing.  
Chef: (picks it up) Hello?  
Killer: What's your favorite scary movie?  
Chef: Yo that isnt funny, you are suppose to prank other peoples houses numbnuts.  
Timid: I was thinking about comming up with my own song.  
Killer: Hehe i already got my own song.  
Timid: Yeah? Then lets hear it.  
Killer:   
Ill cut a whole in your ass  
Gut you like a bass  
Live a life of crime  
Wont spare you a dime  
Fuck you like a cow  
Hope you die now  
(while he is singing he swings his hook and stabs Timid accidentily)  
Chef: Wow, thats some crazy shit! I like it!  
  
-----------------SCREAM 3----------------  
  
Meanwhile, Elli sits upstairs still and Gray climbs through her window.  
  
Elli: Gray?! You shouldnt be here!  
Gray: Well i thought i heard something.  
(The killer comes in behind gray)  
Elli: Gray look out!  
Gray: huh? (turns around)  
Killer: (shoots Gray and he falls on the bed).  
Elli: (screams)  
  
Elli rushes out the door and runs down the stairs and runs into the kitchen where she waits for the killer, she grabs a knife from the kitchen. Gray crawls down the stairs to meet Elli.  
  
Elli: Gray are you alright?!  
Gray: yeah please give me the knife so i can kill the bastard.  
Elli: Okay.  
Chef: (runs into the room).  
Chef: Shit son, someone gone down and killed Timid!  
Gray: Well we all have to die sometime Chef.  
Gray: (throws the knife and it hits Chef in the chest)  
Chef: oooohhh mommy. (falls down).  
Elli: (runs to Chef)  
Elli: GRAY?!  
Gray: hehe  
Elli: (see's thick in the doorway).  
Elli: THICK!  
Thick: (stands in the door holding the gun the killer had).  
Gray: hahaha i love a gun with blanks in it.  
Elli: Thick?  
Elli: (steps back).  
Gray: Get back here Elli!  
  
The 2 chase Elli into the living room where they corner her.  
  
Elli: You guys are the killers?  
Gray: Of course not Elli.  
Gray: We didnt kill anyone, well maybe Chef but that wasnt planned.  
Elli: What about Thick?  
Thick: you are such a fool Elli.  
(Thick rips off a fake mustach and a wig and it is the town official)  
Elli: But...But...why you?  
Gray: Well there are 2 motives for the 2 of us. Go ahead, tell her.  
Official: well went i took the old mayor, and Harris to prison i knew for sure the sheriff position would be mine. But no. That new cheap ass mayor picked 2 guys who werent even from this town.  
Elli: So you killed the officers?  
Official: Oh no, i didnt kill anyone. There is another killer.  
Gray: See Elli, there is already a real killer out there. We just used him to cover up our own crimes. So everyone thinks that it was the real killer and not us.  
Elli: But why did you do it Gray?  
Gray: Because, i love you Elli.  
Elli: What?  
Gray: I was stuck in a bad relationship with Mary, i didnt like her! I liked you but you already had the doctor!  
Elli: But Gray....you killed the doctor.  
Gray: Exactly i got him out of the way.  
Elli: So let me get this straigh. The real killer killed the police and you guys killed the doctor.  
Gray: Yup, and now it's your turn.  
Elli: Don't!  
  
The real killer drops from the ceiling and lands behind them and stabs both Gray and the Town Official.  
  
Killer: I heard every word of that.  
Elli: Who are you.  
Killer: You should know who I am, it's not like the writer could make it anymore obvious.  
Elli: Harris?  
Harris: Yes (takes off the mask).  
Harris: I escaped from jail.  
Harris: To come and finish my revenge against this town.  
Elli: You will never get away with this!  
Harris: Oh of course i will, because no one in this house is going to come out alive.  
Elli: You had 25 years in jail, it's better than what the mayor got!  
Harris: Yeah, well now it's my turn to kill everyone who got me busted.  
  
Chef: Not on my watch, BITCH.  
(Chef comes in and swings from a rope and knocks Harris into the fireplace)  
Chef: I love big entrances.  
Chef: Well, STONER TO THE RESCUE!  
Elli: You did it Chef.  
Chef: Yes i did.  
Elli: Let's go tell the mayor and the police now.  
Chef: But what about the 7pm curfew?  
Elli: Oh shut up  
  
-------------SCREAM 3----------------  
  
Writer: John  
Character picks: John  
  
  
#########HAPPY NEW YEAR##########  
  
(Chef comes on)  
  
Chef: Hey sup all? If your watching this tape that means im either im dehydrated or worse dead. There are three rules to survive this situation.  
Chef: Rule number 1, Let it flow out.  
Chef: Rule number 2, Dont look down.  
Chef: Rule number 3, whatever you do, do not give up!  
Chef: yall wish me luck.  
(Chef walks over to the toilet and sits down)  
Chef: Im going to kill him for putting that constipation shit in my weed, wait he is already dead.  
  
Editor: John  
Story idea: Scream movies.  
  
IM MEMORY OF ALL WHO DIED IN THE SCREAM STORIES:  
-Jack( SCREAM 2 )  
-Aqua (scream 2)  
-Doctor (scream 3)  
-Gray (scream 3)  
-Town Official (SCREAM 3)  
-Police Officer (SCREAM 3)  
-Tim (SCREAM 3)  
-Harris (SCREAM 3)  
-Timid (SCREAM 3) 


End file.
